Cores
by Anne Asakura
Summary: No mundo deles, elas não existiam. - HaoAnna - Presente para Débby


**Shaman King pertence à Hiroyuki Takei, mas o Hao é – e sempre será – meu.**

**Contem insinuação de hentai. Não gosta, não leia.**

* * *

_**Cores**_

-

_Presente para a Débby, porque, acima de tudo, eu a amo._

**-**

_No mundo deles, elas não existiam._

**-**

As cores, elas não eram reais. _Não_ _podiam_, _não_ _deviam_ ser reais. Porque elas eram belas _demais_, perfeitas _demais_ e nada disso podia existir ali; não ali. No mundo deles, as cores não existiam. Elas manchariam a perfeição que, com tanto custo, haviam tecido. Aquela perfeição que não era preta, nem branca, mas _sem cor._

_Sem-cor_ do pecado que cometiam a cada vez que se encontravam, _sem-cor_ do mundo que se formava ao redor deles quando estavam juntos, _sem-cor_ do frio _dela_ e do calor _dele_ e _sem-cor_ de tudo, tudo, tudo o que dizia respeito a eles.

Mas as vezes, elas apareciam. Vazavam e _destruíam_ o mundo _sem-cor_ que eles criavam com tanto sacrifício. Costumavam vir em forma de espectros para atormentá-los. Eram pequenas manchas que sempre começavam com cores fortes.

_Amarelo_ e _vermelho_, manchando o mundo dos dois. Amarelo e vermelho que vazavam e riam baixinho, confirmando sua presença. Manchas, manchas que jamais deixariam de estar lá. Manchas que os faziam lembrar de quem eram e de que não poderiam ficar juntos. Manchas que gritavam que eles estavam errados.

O grito vermelho do ódio. O brilho amarelo dos olhos. E preto, sem dúvidas, o preto da escuridão para lembrar-lhes que nem sempre estavam sozinhos. E era naqueles momentos que deviam parar, afastar-se e voltar às suas vidas, mas eles não conseguiam, porque aquela _não-cor_ do mundo deles era mais forte. E aquela _não-cor_ lutava para que continuassem juntos, para que seguissem em frente com aquele amor que não era amor, porque _não deveria_ ser.

Hao Asakura jamais poderia amar alguém. Ele era frívolo, egoísta e só tinha olhos para os próprios interesses (que eram tão tolos e mesquinhos, pensava ela). Ele jamais conseguiria enxergar que a sua idéia de perfeição não podia existir. Mas o vermelho, aquele mesmo vermelho do ódio, manchava as suas mãos com sangue. O sangue de milhares de inocentes (e também _não-inocentes_. Anna, melhor do que ninguém, sabia disso) tingia suas mãos de vermelho. Aquela cor tão viva e tão forte que ela sempre enxergava quando não estavam em seu mundo.

Ele era _todo vermelho_. Da cabeça aos pés, vermelho. Vermelho por dentro e por fora, vermelho cor do sangue, vermelho cor da morte. Vermelho, vermelho, vermelho. E Anna o encarava de longe e sentia repugnância daquele vermelho, porque ele _cheirava_ a vermelho. Mas no mundo _sem-cor_ deles, Hao era diferente. Não havia o sorriso vermelho do escárnio, nem o brilho vermelho do ódio em seus olhos. Ele era apenas ele, sem nenhuma ambição que não fosse possuí-la. E, naqueles momentos, por mais que não quisesse admitir, Anna o amava (não, não! Você não pode amá-lo, não seja tola! Você ama apenas Yoh!). Porque, naqueles momentos, ele era Hao Asakura, o humano e não Hao Asakura, o aspirador à título de Shaman King. Ele era _seu_ Hao, em _seu_ mundo e de mais ninguém.

E aquilo era errado, _tão errado_ quanto o que faziam agora. Tão errado quanto as mãos dele correndo por seu corpo e os lábios buscando os seus naquele desejo incontrolável de se possuírem. Tão errado quanto as cores que invadiam o mundo da _não-cor_ que deveria ser só deles e não daquelas cores. Então por que, ela se perguntava apertando as mãos contra as costas dele, _por que_ não conseguia apagar da sua mente a imagem dele? Por que não conseguia pensar em

_(amar)_

Yoh? Aquilo lhe torturava, lhe consumia por dentro a cada vez que o via, que via aquele sorriso que desabrochava como uma flor e lhe machucava como uma guilhotina a dar sua sentença de morte.

E se Hao Asakura era o vermelho, Anna Kyoyama era o preto, a escuridão vasta que a consumia de dentro para fora. Anna que jamais admitiria que amava Hao. Anna que amava Yoh desde a mais tenra idade. Yoh, _seu_ Yoh. Era a ele que deveria devotar seus dias e não àquele gêmeo de intenções malévolas e egoístas. Era Yoh quem tinha os ideais perfeitos para ser o Shaman King. E era Yoh quem a fazia sentir-se suja. O preto lhe consumindo, penetrando em suas veias e fazendo dela escuridão.

Yoh era puro. E, se tivesse que escolher uma cor para ele, seria o azul. O azul resplandecente que cativava a todos. O azul do céu, o azul do mar, o azul do seu sorriso e da alegria que transmitia somente por estar ali. E também o azul da solidão que ele havia abandonado a partir do momento em que havia feito _amigos. _Ele não seria o branco, porque branco era fraco, sem graça. Seria apenas azul. O azul que era o oposto ao vermelho. Oposto a Hao.

E, enquanto se entregava de corpo e alma àquele vermelho que agora era _sem-cor_, ela não conseguia mais lembrar-se de Yoh. Ele se tornava apenas uma lembrança distante na qual ela tentava se apegar, mas que não conseguia. E quando Anna tentava sussurrar seu nome, era apenas _Hao_ que lhe abandonava os lábios de forma lânguida. _Hao_ que lhe beijava a curva do pescoço e que lhe despia lentamente, sem encontrar resistências para isso. _Hao_ que dominava os seus sonhos e a sua razão quando estavam presentes naquele mundo. _Hao_ que ela não queria (não podia, não devia, tantos não, tantos, tantos!) amar.

Mas amava. Amava e não podia mais lutar contra isso. Amava e se livrava do manto e das luvas e do que mais que lhe impedisse de sentir o calor daquele corpo que agora era só seu e de mais ninguém. Amava exatamente por ele ser quem era. Por ser errado, tão errado quanto ela. Por ser um pecador, um renegado. Porque só ele seria capaz de compreender o que ela sentia. Só ele, porque partilhavam do mesmo dom, da mesma maldição.

Sem dizer nada, entregaram-se ao jogo de pecados, deixando-se consumir por cada um deles naquele momento único. Todos os sete pecados capitais se tornando um. Todas as cores juntando-se e tornando-se preto e branco e luxúria e amor e ódio e tristeza e _o que mais é preciso para que se seja humano?_ Eles se tornando um só, e o momento e as dores e os sofrimentos que haviam passado. Tudo se unificou em uma única coisa que nomearam de _mundo._ Seu mundo, onde as barreiras seriam instransponíveis até mesmo para aquelas tolas cores que tentavam atravessar. Porque agora era um mundo preto e branco, onde eles se completavam. Onde podiam se amar e sentir-se livres para expressar isso.

E quando aquele momento terminou, ambos começaram a vestir-se lentamente, sem encarar-se durante aquele silencioso ritual. Calças, vestido, manto, bandana, luvas, tamancos, sapatos. Quando os olhares finalmente se encontraram, o mundo era feito de cores novamente. E se lembraram de quem eram e do que tinham de fazer. A frieza dela, o calor dele, a solidão de ambos.

"Até logo, Anna, minha querida." Ele sorriu aquele sorriso vermelho de escárnio e Anna sentiu repugnância por estar em sua presença.

"Não me chame de _querida._" Acertou-lhe um tapa dolorido na face. Um tapa negro. E ele riu, um riso vermelho, sádico, irônico como ele era. E acenou. E desapareceu em meio às chamas alaranjadas.

E, novamente, ela era a Rainha do Gelo, cercada pela solidão que a atormentava. Mas agora, não tão sozinha, porque tinha _ele._ Seu erro, sua imperfeição, seu _mundo._ Porque vermelho e preto combinavam. E porque preto e branco se completavam. Assim como eles. Assim como o mundo deles, onde as cores não existiam.

* * *

**N/A:**

Porque já fazia tempo que eu te devia uma fic, mas não sabia _como_ pagar. Então, eu tive a idéia pra essa HaoAnna, e achei que talvez você fosse gostar.

Enfim.

Outra HaoAnna CANNON para a minha coleção, porque HaoAnna cannon é true love 8D

Quis me basear nas cores, porque...porque deu vontade. E porque eu acho que as coisas entre o Hao e a Anna funcionam exatamente dessa maneira.

Agradeço à nana e à ray que ficaram lendo os parágrafos e comentando (e me mandando morrer 8D) para me dizer o que achavam. Brigadão, amo vocês! 8D

Enfim (2)

Espero que goste, déb, e todos vocês que eu com certeza vou obrigar a ler, também 8D

Beijos!

_**Reviews? Eu quero!**_


End file.
